


Equations

by LuckyPanda13



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a kink. Bruce Wayne exploits it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equations

“Nnn… gah…” Tony refused to give up. He  _wouldn’t_  beg. He would hold firm and make his lover lose control first. The tantalizing, scorching touch was quickly snipping all the remaining threads holding Tony’s control intact.

“Tony…” The dark voice made Tony shiver. He had been tortured several times in his life, but he never thought he’d find a torture that he enjoyed as much as he hated. Tony drank in the sight of his dark lover. Eyes just as blue as his and hair just as black and muscles far more strong than his.

“ _Bruce_!” Tony gasped, arching his back to get more friction from the man before him. It started off a façade between them. Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, trying to seduce Bruce Wayne, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. It started as a joke, something to merely throw at the journalists and columnists. Their relationship, while technically “marring the fabric of the nation”, was just sex and a cover in the beginning. Bruce knew Tony was Iron Man, hell, someone would  _have_  to be living under a rock to  _not_  know, but it didn’t take Tony very long to figure out that Bruce was Batman. It bothered Bruce to no end that Tony had it figured after the first time they had sex.

“Patience is a virtue.” Bruce teased, his fingers twisting inside Tony. Tony bit down on a harsh scream that threatened to escape. Somehow, the flush on the tanned skin and the breathless moaning had wormed its way into Bruce’s heart. Bruce would deny it to his dying breath, but seeing Tony’s strange ability to manage both his company  _and_  his crime-fighting made him believe that he could be happy. Bruce had stopped their relationship as soon as Tony figured out who he was, causing the tabloids no end of joy, but Tony was more stubborn than Bruce realized.

“Patience was a virtue ten minutes ago.” Tony growled. “Now, it’s just obnoxious.” Tony had actively pursued Bruce, putting more effort into a one-night-stand, as the newspapers and magazines said, than he had put in all of his other flings combined. People speculated that the playboy was ready to settle down and wondered who would wind up with the companies if the pair got back together. Bruce was apprehensive of Tony’s courtship, but it wasn’t until Alfred met the man that Bruce realized how serious Tony was.

“Don’t worry.” Bruce chuckled darkly. “You’ll be begging me soon enough.” Tony had somehow managed to win over Alfred, which was all the convincing Bruce needed. Alfred insisted, much like Pepper did, that Tony would lighten Bruce and Bruce would calm Tony. The only evidence of  _any_  sort of change between the two was that Bruce was becoming more and more used to public displays of affection and had instantly become addicted to sex with Tony.

“Lies.” Tony breathed. Bruce’s teeth found the sensitive skin behind Tony’s ear. “Slander.” Bruce’s fingers twisted sharply as his other hand tweaked a nipple and the word came out strangled. “Libel.”

“Libel?” Bruce chuckled.

“Libel.” Tony nodded, squirming under Bruce. He figured that he wouldn’t be as needy if he could actually  _touch_  the infuriating man above him. For some reason, Bruce felt it necessary to handcuff Tony to the bed. Tony would  _never_ admit, on pain of torturous death, well, maybe if Bruce tortured him with sex he’d admit it, but  _that_  just wasn’t playing  _fair_ , that he loved when Bruce got possessively aggressive,  _especially_  in bed.

“Tony.” Bruce thrust his fingers in a particularly vicious manner and tore a scream from Tony’s throat. “Tony.” It took Tony three tries to actually speak.

“Wha?”

“You are  _entirely_  too coherant for having my fingers in your ass.” Bruce growled.

“Maybe something… ah...  _bigger_  will… uh… shut me up then.” Tony managed.

“Cheeky little shit.” Bruce’s fingers slipped from Tony’s body and Tony whined at the loss. He brightened immediately when he felt Bruce lining himself up and the slippery blunt head of his erection pressing against Tony’s ass. Tony bit his lip, waiting… and waiting…

“God _dammit_  Bruce!” Tony couldn’t get leverage against the master martial artist pinning him down.

“Beg pretty for me,  _baby_.” Bruce knew how much Tony cared for the pet name. That was, precisely,  _not at all_.

“I swear to every god out there, and I know a couple of them personally, that I will  _murder_  you!” Tony could  _feel_  the constant pressure but there was no relief.

“One little word,  _Anthony_.” Tony struggled violently against the handcuffs as Bruce’s teeth nibbled on his neck in punctuation of his statement. Tony was losing his will to stand firm. Bruce knew all too well that Tony had a thing for how Bruce said his full name.

“No.” Tony gritted out. The teeth came back to his neck and the fingers on one hand twisted his nipple sharply while the other hand gripped his ass tightly and the cock pressed even more insistently against him. Bruce chuckled darkly.

“Shall I start reciting for you?” He said, his hand sliding down Tony’s chest and stomach, agonizingly slowly. Tony bit his lip, knowing instantly the battle was lost. Bruce knew his weakness all too well and had absolutely  _no_  qualms exploiting it. Bruce’s hand closed around Tony’s erection and stroked once,  _hard_ , and Tony lost it.

“Fuck!  _Please_ , Bruce!” Tony couldn’t seem to get enough air in his lungs to calm down. The sudden friction made him hyper and impatient. Bruce hesitated for a moment, as if contemplating teasing his lover some more, but his hips slid forward, filling Tony inch by precious inch. Tony whined at how Bruce was taking his time.

“Pi is circumference divided by diameter.” Bruce muttered, pulling his hips back. Tony jerked, air coming in short pants. The man couldn’t speak as his mind became consumed with Bruce’s voice. Bruce snapped his hips forward, pulling a scream from Tony’s throat. “The gravitational constant is six-point-six-seven times ten to the negative eleventh Newton-squared-meters by squared kilograms.”

“Fuck!” Tony didn’t know  _how_  the kink came about, he personally blamed Bruce’s far-too-sexy voice, but hearing  _any_  sort of mathematical formula destroyed any semblance of control Tony had. It had gotten the pair into more than a few interesting situations, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially not with Bruce fucking him into the bed harder than Tony could remember.

“Force is mass times acceleration.” Bruce groaned, hips snapping forward in a primal, desperate rhythm. Tony’s mouth dried and it was all he could do just to continue  _breathing_. Bruce’s hands dug bruises into Tony’s hips, but Tony couldn’t focus on anything other than Bruce’s voice. Bruce’s hips rolled as the man slammed into Tony again and again.

“ _Please_.” The word was a mere whisper on Tony’s lips as he begged for completion.

“Anthony,” And Tony felt every muscle in his body begin to tense as Bruce’s voice held him just on the brink of oblivion, “Energy is mass times the speed of light squared.” That combined with a perfect thrust, threw Tony off the cliff. For some reason, the mass-energy equivalence  _always_  was the one that made Tony orgasm. Always. Either it was because that was the one Bruce always ended on, or because Tony was just weird, Tony wasn’t really sure. And neither man really cared, though Tony was positive that Bruce would end up conditioning Tony to orgasm just from hearing the formula even if he hadn’t be horny before hearing it. For some perverse reason, Tony blamed his dirty mind; he found  _that_  idea to be more arousing than the actual equation.

“Don’t stop the carousel, Mommy, I wanna keep riding.” Tony grinned, still coming down from the high of his orgasm.

“Idiot.” Bruce slipped from Tony’s body and Tony realized abruptly that Bruce had his orgasm sometime during Tony’s post-orgasmic blackout. Tony tried to throw his arm over Bruce’s waist, but was abruptly reminded of the handcuffs when he tried to move. Bruce helped him out of the metal links and Tony  _then_  draped himself over his lover.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day.” Tony said, trying to stop his body from quaking in remembered pleasure.

“Me?” Bruce chuckled. “If I recall correctly,  _you’re_  the one who jumped  _me_.”

“Irrelevant.” Tony decided.

“How so?”

“Because I said so.” Tony said, shooting a cheeky grin at Bruce.

“Idiot.” Bruce was rolling his eyes.


End file.
